Not Enough
by culpaeros
Summary: ShizuoxIzaya; established relationship. When Shizuo is out of town for Izaya's birthday the informant expects Shizuo to make it up to him the only way that the blond can. One-shot.


**Title**: Not Enough  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>Phone sex (and toys? maybe?). So it's Izaya's birthday and Shizuo is out of town because I say so and feels reaaaaaaaaaally guilty. Being the super awesome boytoyfriend he is, he indulges Izaya with phone sex. BONUS POINTS: Izaya uses a vibrator/dildo on himself instead of just his fingers

Disclaimer_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p><em>"Are you doing anything later?"<em>

His voice is clear despite the hundreds of miles separating us. As if, instead, he was only a hundred inches away.

The thought's rather depressing.

"Shinra is refusing to throw me any more parties after what happened last year."

The chuckle is light but it still makes my ear tingle. Poor Shinra. He had tried so hard to throw a party up to par with Orihara Izaya's standards however he failed to realize that I had multiple cell phones, multiple contacts. Including a phone filled with the numbers of people who hated my guts.(Shizuo being the exception; even when we thought we hated each other he was included on my more personal cell).

Which, unfortunately, it was that phone Shinra had gotten ahold of and used to invite people over for my surprise birthday party.

What happened after that is certainly not hard to imagine.

Thank the gods of Ikebukuro I had arrived with the avatar of violence. Not even my parkour could have helped me escape that situation unscathed and in one piece

Silence filled the conversation after that, with me picking at my shirt and sensing the feelings of guilt washing over my lover. As was right. It was my fucking birthday after all. Only Kasuka could have kept him away from me and unfortunately that brother was the result of all this.

Him and a few very 'yandere' fan's.

And Shizuo didn't trust the bodyguard's the company hired after one got into the hotel Kasuka was currently residing in.

_"I'm sorry."_

He apologizes for the hundredth time since this phone call started -I glance at the clock- fifteen minutes ago.

At first I don't say anything in reply to this. I can't say it's okay since, frankly, I am pissed about this. Not even I like to be alone on my birthday.

My crimson eyes slide to the window overlooking Shinjuku, watching the human ants passing by under it.

The love I feel for them should've been enough to make the city throw a celebratory parade.

"I know. I understand."

_"I'll make up for it when I get back"_

I feel my lips twist into a smirk as I whirl my chair back around so I can lean my elbows on my desk. Shizuo's face greets me as in my desperation to not be alone I had pulled up some photos (not all taken with his consent or even awareness) on my computer.

"I don't want to wait that long. Make up for it now."

I hear him sigh as well as a slight rumpling noise as though he just fell against his bed in exasperation.

_"Izaya"_

I don't even need the pictures to imagine his tight face as those eyebrows pinch together and his eyes take on a frustrated glaze.

"Shizu-channn~"

I whine, its patheticness rendered void by the smirk and slight teasing tone to the sound.

_"How do you expect me to make up for something like this when I'm not near you?"_

My eyes dart to the drawer of my desk where a bottle of lube was kept in times when we just couldn't make it to the bedroom.

"I miss you"

I push on and I hear him sigh again.

"My ass misses you."

My smirk widens, twisting slightly as I hear that intake of breath before a groan.

_"You're never going to let me live this down"_

"What would you do if you were here?"

He pauses, and my eyes look back up to stare at an almost contemplative image possibly similar to the one he was wearing now.

_"Ootori."_

"That's a good start."

_"A movie?"_

"Too cliché Shizu-chan"

_"You weren't complaining about clicheness for the valentines day trip to the spa"_

"That's because of what happened at the spa. Rated R stuff can't happen in a movie theatre"

He's silent and I know he's remembering the trip but just because I can...

"Surely you haven't forgotten Shizu-chan?"

I go on before he can reply.

"Or do you need a refresher?"

I can practically hear him swallow nervously.

"The way you locked the massage room's door so as to be sure no one would walk in. How you practically threw me on the table, covering me with the oil while growling out my name against my lips-"

_" I remember, I remember!"_

Shizuo was such a prude when all of this first started happening. If it wasn't for the fact that liking a man alone was enough blasphemy I wouldn't have been surprised if he was one of those 'wait until you are married' or at the very least engaged types.

"Shizuo~ I think I know how you can make up for this"

He takes a quivering breath, clear on what my demand is going to be but for some reason still asks 'What' as if hoping he is wrong.

Oh Shizu you know me better than that~

"After the date what would you have done to me?"

I can hear the cogs in his brain turning, looking for a way out of this but before he can get away from it I start speaking again.

"We'd go back to my place since yours smells like burnt cake. We'd make it as far as the living room couch before your hand somehow finds its way to my ass to roughly cup it just to give me an excuse to push up against you in retaliation."

His breathing is ragged though I'm unsure yet if it's because he's nervous or if he's turned on just thinking about it.

I throw my drawer open, grabbing the lube and hurrying into my bedroom to make a beeline for my closet.

"Shizu-chan~ speak to me"

He groans and in the sound I hear victory.

_You're a slut_

"Only for your dick."

How ironic that I'm saying this as my hands find the dildo stuffed into the closet, unused and almost forgotten for quite some time now.

_"You would tease me, pushing your hip's against mine and grinding before smirking and walking away as if nothing happened"_

The dance of foreplay. Just thinking about it as I sit upon the edge of my bed is enough to make heat start spreading through my body. Shizuo's face every time I walk away is almost unbearable. The way his eyes inflame with both lust and indignation that I'm going to make him work for it.

"I would only get to the bedroom door when you would catch up to me. Grabbing me and throwing me against the wall."

I fall back onto the bed; the phone still held against my ear as my other hand reaches down, gently palming my already half hard cock.

_"-put you in your place; Kneeing you as I take your lips and force you to accept my tongue."_

I could feel that oral muscle now, pushing against mine and stifling the moan I would want to give as that knee pushes harder and harder. Almost as if I want it to be that knee my hand pushes down, rubbing unmercifully against the fabric of my jeans.

"And then?"

My voice sounds breathy.

Almost as much as his does when I hear him speak again

_"I'd move down, marking your neck so as to keep other's away from what is mine."_

My own neck tilts to the side as if it is making room for Shizuo to suck and bite at it.

_"Your nipples would be hard by then so I'd pinch them and roll them under your shirt."_

The hand holding my phone lets go, it falls to lay by my ear so I can just make out his voice as it mimic's his words, pinching the hardening nubs and causing me to shiver.

_"You would be impatient at this point so I would take my time removing your shirt so I can suck on them and delay the inevitable"_

My back arches into that invisible mouth, feeling the tongue circling around my nipples before his teeth playfully bite at them.

"M-More. What's next Shizu-chan?."

I almost whine as my hips jerk slightly into my hand. Fuck it's not enough. I need him. Maybe this was a bad idea.

_"My shirt and vest would go next so your nails can dig into my skin as I kiss your jaw before biting your ear."_

I could feel those muscles rippling under my palms. The way they clenched together as I wrap one of my legs around him...

_"As your leg's wrap around my waist I'd lift and carry you into the bedroom, letting you attack my lips repeatedly and causing me to not be able to see in time as we crash onto the bed."_

The heat in his own voice is undeniable as I unzip my pants and quickly wiggle out of them, unable to stop the sigh of relief as my boxer's follow and my cock springs forth.

_"There wouldn't be time to find out where we last put the lube or lotion so as I'm discarding our clothes you would suck on my fingers."_

My thumb hits the speaker button as I push myself further on the bed so that my head and neck are on a too fluffy pillow. Quickly I squirt a more than generous amount of the lube upon my own fingers while a groan echoing through the phone hints at Shizuo beginning to pump himself.

"Shizuu-..."

I whine once more, wanting him to continue as I flip onto my stomach, ass in air and trace a finger around the rim.

_"Fuck flea..."_

I slip a finger in, imagining his face as he watches me squirm in heated pleasure.

_" take too long to do it...properly."_

I hear him groan and the sound has a direct link to my weeping dick.

A second finger slips in, picking up speed to match that of how his would be as he pummels at me.

_"...Where is it...I'd look for it, want you to clench as I slam into it."_

I cry out as my two fingers find my prostrate. Instantly white stars exploded into my vision and I can hear him grunt his approval.

_" drag it out, pumping you while drilling you with my fingers."_

A third finger slips in as my second hand wraps around my cock, smearing the precum as I give it a slow torturous pump.

_"Want to see if you'll come just from that"_

I cant help but snort despite the pleasure assaulting me from my own hands and his voice. You come too early one time because your lover decides to see how long you would last without sex making you extra sensitive when they finally give it to you and they never let you forget it

"Shizuo get in already."

My hips roll into my hands and then I hear him mutter his approval. Quickly I coat the dildo that in no way compares to Shizuo's cock. (Part of me thinks I should invest in a new one while the other part hopes this isnt ever necessary again)

_" hnng- So tight ah..."_

He's getting lost in his own fantasies as I drive the lackluster replacement into my ass. It takes almost no time at all for me to adjust to its size before I'm pulling out to pump it in again.

"damnit more"

Need saturates my voice as I slam my hips into the dildo, searching for my prostrate again while Shizuo pants and moans on the other end of the line.

_"Pound you until you cant see straight"_

Oh fuck yes

_"Dont want you to even be able to walk tomorrow"_

I cry out as I finally find it, toe's curling as pleasure bursts through me. His answering growl is almost enough to make me come right there despite my earlier thoughts as I begin to pump myself again.

_"Say my name again Izaya"_

Its a command that he wants followed as I push the fake dick against my sweet spot once more causing my body to spasm.

_"Izaya"_

He needs it almost as much as I do now. I at least have a somewhat of a replacement to his scorching rod with this cold dildo. All he has is his hand which I can imagine he is thrusting into wildly now as his breathing becomes more scattered.

"Shizuo"

I whimper it as my vision goes white again. My body's humming with pleasure as I try to pull his face to the forefront of my mind. The way his blonde tresses would stick to his face, the possessiveness, the lust, the deeply rooted need...

The love.

Now that would be the strongest expression.

"A-AH! SHIZUO!"

I finally yell out as my hands time it almost perfectly on their own accord, both sending my body into overdrive as my orgasm hits me. I hear his answering roar, as if he feels my muscles clamping down on him even from so far away while with a few more shaky pumps he would come right inside of me, filling me in such a way that I could never have imagined and have never felt as being so wonderful as it does when it's his.

Our pants are completely out of synchronization as we try to get our bearings. And yet in their complete disassociation a pattern can be heard of an even greater melody.

Gently I pull the dildo out, tossing it onto the floor unhappily. It would never be enough.

"When are you coming back?"

It is a moment of weakness as I whisper the words, rolling over so as to avoid laying in my now cum stained sheets.

He shouldnt have been able to hear me even with the speaker phone on.

Shizuo doesnt answer at first, knowing even in his post orgasm state that the answer would make neither of us happy.

_"As soon as I can."_

Not soon enough.

_"I love you."_

"Then never put me through this again."

He chuckles and as I curl up against my pillow, using it as a replacement to his hard body I swear I can feel the vibrations.

_"I love you"_

He repeats the words and I know why as I sigh, burying my face in the soft material of that pillow.

"I love you too."

My words are muffled by the pillow but even so-

"_Happy Birthday Izaya."_

The smile in his voice makes my own spread.


End file.
